


I'm Sorry, But I've Moved On

by ChameleonQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonQueen/pseuds/ChameleonQueen
Summary: Jason is head-over-heels for Piper. She's his everything. And no one has ever made him feel this way before. But a get-together with friends leads to an awkward conversation, and some hidden stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little Jeyna (Maybe some Pipeyna?) fic. Something for the unanswered questions in every Reyna fan's mind. Set between BoO and ToA. (Except Leo is back and Calypso dumped him (Sorry Caleo shippers)) Comment if you want more.

Jason was practically jumping down the Big House stairs. The three monthly Argo II meetings had barely had half the crew. Tonight, everyone was coming, even Reyna. She wasn't technically part of the crew, but since Nico would only come if Reyna came, and everyone wanted both of them there, no one really cared. Plus, Leo was back. That was always great, even if he was a bit heartbroken. 

Piper laughed when she saw Jason. "Gods of Olympus. You look like a kid on Christmas!"

"This is better!" Jason whooped.

Leo looked over from the couch where he was sitting, his trademark grin on his face. "You, my friend, need to calm down before you have a heart attack."

Jason grinned, then pulled the magic cooler of drinks out. "How many Cokes do you think we need?"

"Knowing Percy, all of them." Piper joked. The three friends laughed.

Jason walked over to Piper and gave her a short kiss. He wanted it to be longer, but he didn't want his best buddy to feel awkward.

The guests arrived shortly after, and a few hours and some stupid ideas later, (They were ADHD kids with too much caffeine in their systems), they nine demigods were sitting on the couches and chairs around the main coffee table, ready to play Never-Have-I-Ever. (With soda, they weren't stupid.)

"So, who starts?" Leo asked.

"You should, Leo!" Percy was practically bouncing up and down from the drinks. "It was your idea."

"Fine." Leo heaved a dramatic sigh that told everyone that he had wanted to start. "Never have I ever... drank alcohol."

No one touched their drinks for a second, then Reyna reached for a soda.

"What?" Jason's face was screwed up in confusion. Reyna seemed too responsible for that.

"I was on a pirate ship for months. Of course I drank." Reyna laughs as she takes a swig.

"Fine, you next."

Reyna thinks for a moment. "Can I be a bit of a bitch?"

"Go on, Reyna." Piper shoots. "Let's see how filthy your mind is."

"Hmm... Never have I ever... had a wet dream."

"Oh, gods! Reyna!" Hazel's face runs scarlet.

Piper cracks up. "You're ruining poor Hazels's innocence!"

"Have you had one?" Annabeth inquires.

"'Course. I'm a daughter of love. I'm always horny." Piper reaches for the soda. "Jason?" 

Jason smiles and reaches for his soda. "Yup." He takes a gulp and looks up. "Anyone else?"

Percy and Annabeth both grab their drinks, then look at each other, and blush in a way that made everyone know that their dreams were about each other.

Leo wolf whistles. "Hades! You guys are dirty!" He smirks and looks around the room. "Ya know... I'll go easy. Never have I ever made the first move in a relationship."

Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Nico go for the cans. The rest of them laugh.

"Leo... if the relationship is a week long... does that count?" Reyna asked curiously.

"Yeah, it does!" Leo grins at her. "Now I know we're all dying to know who the special person was."

Reyna takes a slow drink, then looks around. Everyone is curious, even Jason. Wait, why was Jason confused? "Um... Jason and I were together for six days."

Jason laughs, while everyone else stares. Then, he realizes that Reyna was dead serious. "Okay, when was this?" Jason inquires, confused.

"You don't remember? It was the six days before you went-- were taken." Reyna looked mystified.

"Ha ha, Reyna," Jason said, holding back a little fear that hs old friend was crazy. "We were never actually  _in_ a relationship. You probably just misinterpreted--"

"Misinterpreted what? Our first kiss? You inviting me to a party and slow dancing? Maybe coming over to my house to watch cheesy movies? When you asked me out to dinner? And when you kissed me at every damn moment that we were out of the public eye?" Reyna's face was slowly creeping red.

Jason looked like he was drowning in the questions. "I don't-- that didn't-- I never-- that's not true! I-I don't remember anything like that!" His defenses were going up, at the same time that he was falling apart.

Annabeth's mind was in overdrive. "Percy, do you remember everything up to when Hera took you?"

"Um... yeah, pretty much."

"Jason, what day were you taken? Try to remember the date." Annabeth was looking for possibilities.

"The, uh, the eleventh?" Jason's face was screwing up as he tried to remember.

"It was the eighteenth." Reyna corrects.

"So, I'm missing... what six-seven days of time? Why?" Jason looked around the table for answers. No one replied with a viable answer for a moment, then Annabeth speaks up.

"Because Hera or Juno or... whatever-- she didn't give the memories back to you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Reyna deserved a little happiness. Tell me if you like it, and what other ship you would like. (Reyna stories are great, but I do as the people want.)


End file.
